1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technology for giving online support for operation of a device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method of performing user support online via the internet for various devices such as printers and scanners is becoming increasingly popular. One example of such a support system is a support method using e-mail. With this support system, when an malfunction occurs with a device, the user sends a description of the malfunction by e-mail to the support department provided by the device manufacturer. The support department analyzes the cause of the malfunction from information in the e-mail, and provides to the user a measure for solving the problem.
For online support, there is also a support method of providing support information for solving problems relating to device use or device malfunction, so-called online help, using an internet web page. Generally, with web pages provided by a device manufacturer, resolution methods are provided for typical problems and malfunction.
However, for the general user, it is difficult to sufficiently explain the device operating status and states of the malfunction, so it was difficult to provide smooth support by e-mail and telephone. Also, since it is difficult to understand a device's operating status and malfunction for general users, it was still difficult to resolve problems by using so-called online help.
With the prior e-mail and telephone support methods, it was necessary to deal with the cause of problems individually, and a redundant burden arose for support. As a result, this hindered support for serious malfunction for which resolution was difficult.